


Far Enough

by CascadePD



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadePD/pseuds/CascadePD
Summary: Atlantis 100 LiveJournal Prompt "Time"- What Weir was really thinking about in the Daedalus mess hall.  Set during The Intruder.





	Far Enough

The Pegasus Dwarf galaxy, roughly 2.6 million light years away, and an 18-day space ship trip still wasn't far enough for her. Elizabeth clasped the third cup of tea that evening replaying what happened on their trip home. 15 hours after Simon left her, the shock wore off. 

She knew he had not been in her heart for a long time. 

Someone else had taken his place. Dark hair, mischievous eyes, and a laugh that warmed her heart every time she heard it. Elizabeth knew that he would be there for her just like was last week: in her arms.


End file.
